Always Enjoyed a Touch of Wine
by cheraichan
Summary: On a rainy day, Vincent makes a trip to 7th heaven and learns something new.


Always Enjoyed a Touch of Wine

By: Cheraichan

A/N: Don't own the characters, and sometimes wished I did, cause good lord are they cool!

Tifa looked up as the door to 7th heaven opened. Like on all stormy days, it was dead in the small tavern. It wasn't the greatest day out there, so it shouldn't have surprised her that Vincent entered. She smiled warmly to the ex-turk.

"Good evening Vincent. How have you been?"

"Fine." Vincent nodded towards her as he walked forwards. She was used to his little to no word answers and only smiled once more in response.

"What brings you in tonight?" She leaned her hip against her side of the counter as he took a seat across from her.

(P.O.V. Change)

The truth was he had felt lonely, and whenever he was with Tifa, he didn't really need anything else to make him feel a bit better. He wasn't about to tell the woman in front of him that though. He knew she wouldn't laugh, because that would be so unlike her, but he was still actually very insecure about his standing in life. Everyone in the group was a friend, he knew that, but he was afraid of feeling more for them, like he suspected he did for the one and only Tifa Lockhart.

"Could I have a glass of wine?" He noticed he had ignored her question, but she didn't seem to mind in the least. That was a trait unique to her in the group.

"Blush or red?" She knew his tastes as well, he felt his lips quirk at that.

(P.O.V. Change)

She was surprised to see Vincent smile. It lightened his normally moody look, and it made her realize just how kissable his lips actually looked. Her heart skipped a beat at that thought, and she was surprised that her face didn't heat with a blush.

"Red then?" She said it like a question, but she was already reaching for the vintage and brand the man on the other side of the counter preferred. Popping the cork, she poured the dark liquid into a fluted wine glass she pulled down and slid the delicate looking glass across the counter.

"You should try coming in on a better night sometime." She suggested to Vincent as she circled around and took the stool to his right. Leaning against the counter she couldn't help but watch him take a sip of the wine. Whenever he came over, she found herself drinking in his profile, his words, and his presence. She wondered now, if that was why he came over when no one else was here. So he could do the same perhaps?

(P.O.V. Change)

Sitting his glass back down, he turned his attention back to Tifa. Normally he let her sit there and he didn't mind, didn't even really show he noticed her moving, but for some reason tonight he felt it necessary, so he met her dark wine colored eyes with his own. The length of which she met his gaze almost surprised him, he had expected her to look away almost immediately. She did finally break away from his gaze. He watched as those eyes dropped down his face before looking forward. The look she had given him and heated his blood, and he was glad she had looked away, because surely if she looked back into his eyes she would see the banked heat there.

For once he allowed his own eyes to wander, he allowed them to drop down her beautiful profile, down her smooth stomach, lean legs and slowly back up. Following each dip and curve slowly, drinking in her figure just as carefully as he had the wine. He caught her looking once he got back up to her face and he noted the very faint blush tingeing her soft cheeks.

Unlike anyone else who had given her that look he couldn't just smile and wave it off, it wasn't in his nature. For once he was glad he didn't have to explain nearly as much to her as he did everyone else. His heart gave a heavy thump when she smiled at him.

"Fair play right? I got to look at you, so you get to look at me." That dark desire to do more than look hit him once more. This time, she saw it and that faint blush darkened, along with her eyes.

(P.O.V. Change)

She hadn't expected that very needful look to pass over his features at her words. It shook her at the foundation to see that look on his face. Not only that, but it fed her own desire that had been stirring for awhile now, for the mysterious man in the group. She cared about Cloud, but it wasn't in the same way as she did for Vincent.

Sliding off her stool, she spun Vincent around and leaned a bit to caress his lips with her own. The almost violent response excited her as he reacted instantly to the kiss. It didn't take him long to deepen the kiss, nor to sit her on the top of the counter. Her legs were on either side of his hips, her arms laced into his hair. His right arm held her at the small of her back, while his left was tangled with her hair at the base of her neck. It was in that position that a very hyper ninja found them when she burst through the front doors.

"Teef! You'll never guess…" The loud words died, as the two of them broke the kiss to look at Yuffie with equally embarrassed looks.

(P.O.V. Change)

Vincent looked at the momentarily flabbergasted Yuffie.

"Just sampling the fine wines…no harm." A squeak left the younger girls lips, before the insanely huge grin appeared. He almost wanted to second guess his words when she flew right back out the doors, already talking to someone on her cell phone.

"Barret, you'll never guess…" A giggle was heard as the door shut again. He turned to look at the woman in his arms, who was the one giggling. A smile graced his features as well.

"Sorry Tifa, guess you're stuck with me now." He meant it as a harsh joke to himself, but the soft caress she gave his face made his eyes widen.

"Sure, I think I can live with that." She said with a soft smile on her face.

A/N: always flirted with this coupling. Just on the side lines, poking at it. And decided this morning at work (again), to write it, so here is my somewhat of a masterpiece (not really), tell me what you thought, what could be better, and if you liked it!


End file.
